


I Know Just What To Do...?

by DemonWalker



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonWalker/pseuds/DemonWalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren's thoughts on his feelings about Simon (a.k.a - I suck at summaries!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Just What To Do...?

**Author's Note:**

> I used a Keaton Henson lyric for the title, I had to!  
> This is my first proper fic, so I hope you like!

Kieren doesn't hate it about him, he could never hate anything about Simon, but what he really dislikes about him isn't even really anything about him in the first place. What he truly dislikes about him is how, despite having never really been one for intimacy, not in the respect of kissing and touching, only having ever having wanted to be around people more than anything else, Simon makes him want to touch him constantly. He makes him want to reassure him; touch his shoulder, back or hand when he enters the Walker home. Touch his elbow as he sits down at the dining table, or his knee under the table as he glances between Sue and Steve. Stroke his hair after he's given him the dose of neurotryptaline. Stroke his collar bone when Simon gives him a smile in the kitchen, awkwardly helping Sue peel spuds. Squeeze his hip when Simon nods in agreement to Steve offering a movie night, even though Simon's admitted to Kieren that he's never really been a movie buff; music is his thing, reading too, watching sports when he was younger, but never really movies. 

Simon gives him these little uncertain smiles sometimes, like he wants to kiss Kieren but doesn't know the rules. Kieren wonders if it's because he turned him down that one time in the kitchen at the bungalow. It makes it worse. Make him want to stroke his fingers down Simon's neck in the morning when he opens the bungalow door. Brush his fingers over the back of his hand when Kieren slips past him to grab something from his bedroom. 

Kieren was never a tactile person before Simon Monroe, but now all he can think of is touching. Sometimes he does all of these things, and the look of wonder and awe that crosses Simon's face, sometimes even confusion, is both heartbreaking and beautiful. 

Simon Monroe is touch-starved and unsure of himself, and Kieren wants to fix that, but doesn't want to push his limits. 

He brushes a hand over Simon's back as he lets him pass into the front room of the Walker house. It's a wonder he felt anything through all the layers he wears, but, Simon tenses and pauses so quickly that Kieren almost bumps straight into him, following him into the house. Their sense of feeling has heightened very slowly, certain areas are more sensitive than others. Kieren's wrists tingle in the most unpleasant way if Simon accidentally brushes a thumb over them. He's kissed them once, and the noise Kieren emitted made Simon recoil so quickly that he almost fell from the sofa. Simon refused to touch him at all for days after that. 

When Jem walks into the room and sees Simon stood so stricken, she looks over his shoulder at Kieren and frowns before uttering Simon's name. Upon no reply she turns and walks back upstairs, concerned she's interrupted something, though completely unsure what. 

Steve walks in shortly after and Simon moves. He steps forward and shakes Steve's hand, but is completely quiet, even more so than usual. Kieren utters a "Hi Dad", but his mind is on Simon, as are his eyes. Steve takes the hint quickly, shockingly, and walks back toward the kitchen to help Sue set up, before calling Jem down. 

Kieren slowly reaches up to pull Simon's jacket from his shoulders, leaning in to kiss his cheek gently, before pulling back completely and walking away to hang up their jackets. Simon will speak in time.


End file.
